Linda Enfermedad
by LadyKya0
Summary: S&S one shot nuevo mundo... un integrante del equipo enfermo?


_**Hola!!**_

_**Bueno primero espero que estén bien todos y bueno le traigo aquí mi primer fan finc de tsubasa, la verdad a mi me gusto espero que a ustedes también les agrade mi historia, esto seria un poco antes de lo sucedido en Tokio **__****__** /no tengo esa parte del manga Waaa/ ni modo n.nU y bueno helo aquí!**_

_**(/ Los personajes que aquí se mencionan no me pertenecen, les pertenecen alas CLAMP /)**_

"**LINDA ENFERMEDAD"**

Era un mundo muy lindo aunque demasiado frió, el grupo veía a sus alrededores, ya había anochecido, pero la ciudad se adornaba de un hermoso paisaje blanco…

- pero donde demonios estamos? pregunto un hombre alto, moreno con ojos color rubí

- ni idea respondió un güero de ojos azules el cual poseía un gran poder mágico el cual no usaba

- por lo menos ay una pluma en este lugar manjuu blanco? pregunto algo enojado

- si!!! Hay una! grito emocionada(o)!

- por donde? respondió un chico de ojos color chocolate con cabello rebelde de igual color no lo se aun dijo con tristeza la pequeña bola blanca que estaba en los brazos de una chica.

- esta bien, pero debemos buscar hospedaje, nos haría mal quedarnos afuera volvió a decir el castaño

En efecto no podían quedarse afuera ya que había empezado a nevar, el grupo pudo observar a los niños emocionados, y a sus padres sonrientes.

Así paso un rato tratando de buscar hospedaje, hasta que por fin pudieron encontrar un lugar, el grupo ya tenía sus habitaciones…

- bueno creo que será mejor vender algunas cosas para poder pagar el hospedaje menciono Kurogane desganado, todos asintieron, cuando estaban a punto de salir…

- princesa se encuentra bien? pregunto Shaoran preocupado

- si no te preocupes, me encuentro… pero no termino aquella frase ya que en ese instante se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de Shaoran princesa! el grito llamo la atención de sus compañeros

- creo que tiene fiebre sonrió Fye lo bueno fue que encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos verdad papá? volteando a ver a Kurogane

- papá, papá!!! gritaba Mokona, mientras daba saltos

- como que papá? Malditos engendros yo no soy su padre!! empezó a perseguirlos por todo el lugar. Shaoran tomo a Sakura en brazos y la deposito en la cama…

- creo que será mejor que te quedes a cuidarla decía Fye mientras huía de Kurorin nosotros conseguiremos dinero continuo

- pero… trato de ir hacia donde sus amigos pero Sakura le había tomado del brazo no te vallas fue lo único que pudo oír de sus labios, Shaoran asintió y se quedo a su lado

- espero se le baje pronto la fiebre dijo Mokona y Fye mientras este ultimo cerraba la puerta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura volviera a despertar, sin embargo aunque ella quisiera incorporarse no podía, casi no tenia fuerzas, en su intento pudo ver a Shaoran quien dormía en un sillón alado de su cama, de pronto un escalofrió la recorrió

- que frió fue lo único que dijo

Tomo las sabanas que la envolvían y trato de abrigarse mas, pero aun tenia frió, volvió la vista hacia donde Shaoran y se pregunto si el no tendría frió, como pudo se levanto y fue hacia el llevando una sabana consigo… pero no pudo llegar por que se quedo sin fuerzas y sentía como caía lentamente al piso… pero unos brazos la sostuvieron…

- Shaoran-kun? dijo levantando la vista para verlo princesa que hace levantada? le dijo preocupado

- pensé que tenias frió y yo solo… lo siento la princesa bajo la mirada

- gracias fue lo único que Sakura escucho y al no comprender alzo su mirada para poder verlo con sus ojos interrogantes gracias por preocuparse por mi princesa este le sonrió dulcemente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

No sabia si era por la enfermedad pero sentía que sus mejillas ardían y su corazón palpitaba, de pronto sintió que la levantaba en el aire, inconscientemente rodeo el cuello de Shaoran con sus manos, este se sorprendió un poco pero no la soltó y la llevo de nuevo a la cama.

- debe descansar princesa le decía mientras la arropaba con las cobijas mejor? pregunto, pero la princesa negó aun tengo frió decía temblando

Sakura se hundió en las cobijas, Shaoran toco su frente, aun seguía muy caliente y temblaba, no sabia que hacer para calentarla, el chico pensó en ir por algo caliente, pero la princesa lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, este la volteo a ver…

- no te vallas fue lo único que dijo, el sonrió calidamente y asintió

- aun tiene frió? Esta asintió

Sakura sintió como Shaoran la destapaba, y la abrazaba para después poner todas las sabanas enzima.

- así ya no tendrás tanto frió fue lo único que Shaoran dijo, la chica solo asintió.

El corazón de ambos esta latiendo fuertemente, el siempre quiso tenerla así y ahora ahí estaba abrazándola tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…

Ella no sabia que hacer, últimamente se había preguntado como seria un abrazo de el, y ahora ahí estaba abrazándola, sus mejillas ardían quizás era por la enfermedad quizás no, lo único que sabia era que así no sentía frió, poco a poco se fue acurrucando, hasta quedarse dormida; ambos se quedaron dormidos…

Un pequeño brillo los rodeo a ambos mientras dormían…

Ahí estaba ella, se observaba a si misma con algunos años menos de los que ahora tenia, se veía en un balcón pero hablaba sola?

Como era eso posible? se pregunto mientras seguía observando, no sabia a quien aquella niña que alguna vez fue ella, le hablaba solo oía sus palabras

"sabes?... mi hermano una vez me dijo; que si eres muy cercano a una persona, la puedes llamar solo por su nombre, así que puedes llamarme Sakura si? la niña observo y callo por un momento. Esta bien…? la pequeña sonrió "

Sakura despertó y se dio cuenta de que Shaoran no estaba con ella, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, al preocuparse lo vio llegar por la puerta con una charola

Veo que ya despertó princesa el chico sonrió y puso la charola que traía en una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la cama se siente mejor? pregunto

- un poco dijo la princesa gracias sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa

- tome esto entregándole una taza con te caliente se sentirá mejor la princesa lo tomo, mientras bebía recordaba aquel sueño, o era un recuerdo? No lo sabía muy bien pero sabia que se sintió muy feliz en el momento…

- sabes? dijo llamando la atención de su compañero no se si fue solo un sueño o si será un recuerdo… Shaoran se sentó a su lado para oírla mejor

- …me vi a mi misma en un balcón diciéndole a alguien que solo me llamase por mi nombre, porque eso era lo que mi hermano me había dicho, que a las personas cercanas se les llamaba solo por su nombre… tomo un sorbo de aquel te, y agarro la taza con un poco mas de fuerza

- fue un recuerdo le dijo Shaoran con melancolía, mientras bajaba la mirada

- me… me gustaría… Shaoran volvió a mirarla me gustaría que ya no me llamaras princesa y que me llamaras por mi nombre esta bien? Esta un poco sonrojada no sabia por que había hecho aquello, el chico se había sorprendido por aquella petición que por mucho había deseado volver a oír

- claro que si Sakura al oír esto Sakura sonrió dulcemente en ese caso el chico continuo tu me llamaras Shaoran te parece? el sonrió, ella asintió felizmente

- bueno Sakura debes descansar para que te recuperes mas rápido le sonrió, mientras la arropaba, ella asintió acomodándose…

Después de que Sakura se quedo dormida Shaoran salio del cuarto y observo que sus demás compañeros habían llegado

- te lo digo Fye, la pluma desapareció, no siento su presencia, es como si Sakura ya la hubiese recuperado decía la pequeña bola blanca pensativa (o), Shaoran al oír aquello sonrió

- entonces ya no tiene caso quedarnos manjuu blanco dijo desinteresado Kurogane

-es cierto, pero debemos esperar a que Sakura despierte menciono Fye, quien observaba Shaoran quien serraba la puerta de la habitación…

- solo es cuestión de que despierte, ya esta mejor dijo Shaoran sonriendo

….

Al día siguiente

El grupo ya se encontraba lejos del poblado, listos para marcharse

- Estas mejor Sakura pregunto Fye esta asintió con fuerza

Shaoran le tendió la mano a la princesa, esta lo miro por un segundo, y sonrió tomando la mano de su compañero….

- mokona modoki no puede esperar… Ka-Pu!

Y una esfera de luz rodeo a todo el grupo de viajeros, no sabían que dificultades les esperaban en los siguientes mundos, pero de lo que sabían era que todos juntos lo superarían.

**Fin**

_**Y que les pareció? Espero les allá gustado….**_

_**Y bueno espero se la pasen muy bien en estas fechas, que tengan una linda navidad y buen comienzo de año n.n**_

_**Bueno me despido... para cualquier comentario pueden dejarme RR bueno adiós! PD: pórtense mal y me invitan jajajaja - no es cierto portéense bien n.nU**_

♥_**¡¡¡MATTA-NE!!! ♥**_


End file.
